Delta Core
The Delta Core are a group of Monster Bête Noire ''founded and led by Azazel Dreemurr (Fear Soul Asriel) that drive the story for much of ''Bête-No-Asrieltale. They guard AT’s and AU’s against disruptive anomalies and anyone who begins a Genocide Route/Dirty Hacker Route. And, when necessary, they will assist Error!Sans in erasing a Timeline that has become unstable and threatens others with contamination. Directed by Ink!Sans and Core!Frisk across multiple universes, they often remain in their own native Timelines when inactive. They are diametrically opposed to Nightmare!Sans, and often combat Dusttale!Sans, Killer!Sans, and others, while often allying with Dream!Sans, any good-aligned Gaster, and any Pacifist Route Protagonist. Members: Azazel Dreemurr: AT: 60 DF: 12 HP: 6666 LV: 20 The Fear-Soul Asriel and protagonist of Asrieltale and Bête-No-Asrieltale. See link here: https://undertale-au-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Azazel Fell Dreemurr: AT: 40, DF: 7 HP: 1800 LV:2 An alternate Underfell Asriel created when Ink!Sans offered a dark orange Fear Soul to that universe’s Flowey as a means to complete a Pacifist Route. Until then that Underfell Timeline had been victim to a genocidal Frisk that Reset continuously. After peacefully defeating both Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton, and Asgore, Fell brokered peace and a trade agreement with Humanity under the condition that Monsters remained in The Underfell unless permitted otherwise. Though humbled by his experiences he retains a bit of his former bluster, sometimes Acting impulsively in the heat of combat. He is the weakest member due to the nature of his attacks heavily relying on musical rhythm and the fact that he names them aloud, making them easier to react to, though his spells are still extremely destructive. He is also held back in ability because the Fear Soul isn’t fully bonded to him, and thus cannot reach his full potential with it. He often attacks with an electric guitar that casts Fell Flame. Deet: '''AT: 30, DF 400, HP 4000 LV: 1 The only member of the Delta Core that is not in fact an AU Asriel, Deet was created by an AT Gaster as a means to capture Human Souls. Genetically engineered with the traits and characteristics of a Dog, Dreemurr, Skeleton, and Drake, Deet is incredibly durable and boasts the highest DF of any member of the Delta Core, but due to the inversion of his Monster Soul; a unique Black Soul of Physical Matter, he is incredibly dense, slow, and cannot cast conventional magic at all. While mute and very young (though he is larger than Asgore his growth was artificially accelerated and he is in fact not even two years old!) he is extremely adaptive and intelligent. He naturally befriended Papyrus, as he can only communicate by “speaking in hands” which only skeletons can understand and loves puzzles. The only member who deals purely physical combat damage, and is thus the most effective against Genocidal POV Humans like Frisk or Chara. '''Yūrei: '''AT: 99 DF:35 HP: 7500 LV: 20 ''' He is an AU Japantale Asriel in a Timeline where Chara had been an apprentice to Agate Lightvale and was knowledgeable with Soul Inversion Magic. Convincing her friend to absorb her Soul in an effort to break the barrier, in the final moments before they both died she sacrificed her individuality in order to invert her Determination Soul into a Dark Red Mu (Nothingness/Undeath) Soul. The resulting surge of strength pulled Asriel from the brink of death, but also warped their being irreparably. Existing in an undead state not unlike a vampire, they must travel to The Surface and draw Determination out of living Humans to survive. Unable to accept what they became, they remained hidden, and it is their disappearance, rather than death, that restarted the war with humanity. Lives in exile due to shame but serves as a Shinobi to put down violent humans, uncertain of their purpose but kept alive and relatively sane by a twisted form of Determination. Knows and is helped sometimes by Japantale Sans, a reclusive hermit who offers him equipment and weapons through Temmie Village. Stopped aging after inversion but became unnaturally thin and gaunt. The fur on their arms and legs from the elbows and knees is very short, coarse, and black, almost bat-like, and they grew large bat-like wings. In addition, their magic manifests constantly, coloring their claws, horns, teeth, and eyes a furiously glowing red. In place of a heart locket, they gave their best friend a Koban Coin inscribed with the Delta Rune, which they now keep with them at all times. Category:Group Category:Guardians Category:Added Role Category:Chaotic Good Category:Destroyers Category:Goats Category:Out-code Characters Category:Timeline Jumping